


1.04

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс/Мэтт, Хакс/Кайло. Хакс подозревает, что Мэтт и Кайло любовники (не зря же так вдохновенно вещает). Злится и ревнует по этому поводу. Сам не понимая, кого к кому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.04

\- Этот Мэтт так много о тебе болтал, - заметил Хакс, когда они с Кайло остались на мостике одни. 

\- Правда? - Кайло повернул голову в глухом шлеме к Хаксу, а затем продолжил говорить что-то про штурмовиков. Голос, измененный вокодером шлема, звучал глухо и отстраненно, но Хакс не был бы Хаксом, если бы по едва заметным жестам и движениям не мог понять, когда кто-то хочет что-либо скрыть. Кайло Рен явно что-то скрывал, и это что-то заставляло Хакса сжимать руки в кулаки и едва слышно скрипеть зубами. 

Мэтт мог часами вдохновенно вещать о Кайло Рене: о его мече (Хакс смутно подозревал, что под словом "меч" Мэтт подразумевал что-то совершенно другое), о кубиках пресса (когда это скромный техник успел их увидеть?), о Силе и многом, многом другом. И Хакс не знал, хочет он заставить Мэтта заткнуться или наоборот - продолжить рассказывать. 

Объяснение этой поразительной осведомленности Мэтта и скрытности Кайло могло быть только одно - Мэтт и Рен были любовниками.

\- Кайло, ты и Мэтт... - начал было Хакс, но Рен не дал ему продолжить.

\- Помалкивай о своих догадках, - бросил Кайло и удалился, оставив Хакса в одиночестве.

"Неужели?.." - только и мог подумать Хакс. Непонятное, ноющее чувство поселилось в груди.

"Как Хакс-то мог догадаться?" - в это время думал Кайло, переодеваясь в своей каюте. - "Впрочем, не думаю, что он расскажет," - с этими мыслями Рен убрал выбившуюся темную прядь под светлый парик. Техник Мэтт был готов начать новый рабочий день.


End file.
